kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Lizard (Curt Connors)
The Lizard is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "A Year of Misery" as Doctor Curtis Connors, a S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist assigned to keep watch over Manhattan at Empire State University. Wart, Morgause, Miklos, and Fanny end up approaching him in order to require his services for helping them come up with a solution to defeat the Green Goblin and his army of metahuman criminals. Dr. Connors returns in "An Empire of Dreams", where it is revealed that he had been kidnapped by Doctor Octopus and the Jackal, and forcibly experimented upon to reactive his Lizard genetics and transform back into his monstrous alter-ego, then placed under heavy mind-control by the two super-criminal scientists in order to cause chaos across Spider-Island at ther behest. Story Backstory (An MCU/Spectacular Spider-Man hybrid version of his comics backstory, with connections to SHIELD, Oscorp Industries, Miles Warren, and Agnes Kitsworth's Serpine Solutions) A Year of Misery (An adaptation of his appearances in Spectacular Spider-Man Season 1 & 2, mixed in with his appearance in Ultimate Spider-Man Season 1; takes on part of the role of Phil due to Spider-Island replacing Mt. Olympus) An Empire of Dreams (An adaptation of his appearance in The Amazing Spider-Man 1, now set after Season 2 of SSM and during Agents of SHIELD Season 1, but just before Captain America the Winter Soldier and the events of Hollow Bastion/The War of a Thousand Heartless; is revealed to have known Peter's dad Richard during their time at Oscorp, but never told Peter the truth for fear of the lad getting himself too deep into trouble; is kidnapped at his new home in Florida by Doc Ock and the Jackal, Miles Warren's masked alter-ego, so that they can use his genius intellect to further their plans of creating an army of metahumans to overthrow the Kingpin and rule New York's criminal underground; is injected with a modified version of the electrolyzed Lizard DNA serum, now incorporating liquid Darkness supplied by Jafar, which transforms him back into the Lizard, only intelligent and corrupted into thinking just like his megalomanical captors; concocts a plan alongside Otto and Miles to turn a vast majority of New York City's population into monstrous lizard-men using a massive chemical cloud version of the Lizard serum to use as the intended army to overthrow the Kingpin's criminal empire and rule Midgard for the Hellfire Organization, believing due to the manipulations and mind-control by the Jackal that it is for the best for humanity to evolve and no longer be weak, like Curt was before he grew his arm back; is split in two using dark magic when Curt begins to realize the depths of what he is doing and tries fighting back; the Lizard reborn as a Wraithling/Darkheart and fully pledges his services to Doctor Octopus and the Sinister Six; is ultimately taken down by Taran and Spider-Man before his plan can succeed, and arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D., but not before grievously wounding Capt. George Stacy during the battle; Curt is placed under house arrest watched over by SHIELD, while the Lizard is locked up under heavy amounts of stasis cuffs with the Raft maximum security prison) Encoded Truths (the repentant Curt seen in a cameo, being approached by Spider-Man on how to stop Doctor Octopus' plan for the events of the MCU/SSM version of Spider-Man 2) Return of the Keyblade (The Lizard broken out of prison by Mysterio and Kraven during the events of Infinity War to utilize his abilities in service to the Sinister Six in battling the forces of Thanos during the War of Wakanda; is among the survivors of the Snap, and comes to terms with the depths of who he is, what he desires, what he wants afterwards, and if all he is is little more than just another bland, over-the-top Hyde in a sea of Jekyll-Hydes, leading to him having to reconcile with Curt Connors in order for the both of them to exist as one being with a life ahead of him; uses his Wraithling powers to initiate a Split Personality merge with Curt, leading to a similar scenario to Professor Hulk; helps aide Eddie Brock on his own quest for redemption during the events of Venom 2018 set during the 5 year period between IW and Endgame; is recruited by the Avengers to help in creating the time portal machine and stays behind in the present to ensure the time heist moves smoothly; ultimately sacrifices himself to save his revived old pupil Peter and his family from a horde of rampaging Outriders) Appearance and Personality Abilities Gallery The lizard in armor.jpg|The Lizard, post separation from Curt, garbed in Doc Ock's Sinister Six armor Lizard.jpg|The Lizard as seen in the Live-Action worlds Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Mutants Category:Scientists Category:Henchmen Category:Reptiles Category:Darkheart Lords Category:Wraithlings Category:The Sinister Six Category:Oscorp Industries Category:Reformed Characters Category:Half Member of The Hellfire Organization Category:HYDRA